Electric generators are based on electromagnetic induction, where voltage is induced in the conductor whenever a conductor moves relative to a magnetic field. Particularly, if a magnet is rotating inside a coil, alternating current (“AC”) voltage is induced in the coil. The induced voltage (called electromotive force) creates a current through an external circuit connected to the coil terminals resulting in the current being delivered to a load. In this manner, kinetic energy used in rotating the source of the magnetic field is converted into electricity. The current flowing through the load in turn creates a magnetic field that opposes the change in the flux of the coil, thereby opposing the motion of the source of the magnetic field. The higher the current, the larger the force that must be applied to rotate the magnet to keep the rotation of the magnet from slowing down. The source of the mechanical energy may be from a turbine steam engine, water falling through a turbine or waterwheel, an internal combustion engine, a wind turbine, a hand crank, compressed air, or any other source of mechanical energy.
Generally, current electric generators have many drawbacks. For instance, such drawbacks include having a complex design, being expensive to manufacture and operate, using environmentally unfriendly fossil fuels, and generating excessive heat that can damage the respective generators. In addition, society's increasing power demands and environmental concerns have encouraged developing new electric generators to provide electricity in an environmentally friendly manner. Therefore, new electric generators that minimally rely on fossil fuels for generating mechanical energy are desired.